


Behind a lie

by Dainoza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Chats, Disability!Yaku, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internet Friends, Italian work, Lev is pure, M/M, Sad, Yaku's parents are awful, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainoza/pseuds/Dainoza
Summary: [...]Forse, una volta incontrato, Lev si sarebbe reso conto che il Morisuke con cui aveva parlato e col quale aveva stretto un rapporto era solo un personaggio di fantasia, inventato da un aspirante suicida.[...][...]Se l'era sempre immaginato in qualche modo, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato quei due occhi verdi scintillanti che lo stavano guardando fisso. In poco tempo ci avrebbe visto disgusto e ribrezzo.[...]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche precisazione prima di iniziare:  
> \- L'idea non è del tutto mia, credo di aver visto un'immagine su Tumblr, io ho solo trascritto a parole mie quella che poteva essere la storia dietro quella fanart.  
> \- Mentre la rileggevo ho avuto una crisi esistenziale per i verbi, quindi se trovate errori non esitate a farmeli notare!  
> \- E' la prima volta che affronto un argomento delicato, quindi chiedo di essere clementi, nonostante credo di aver gestito il tutto in modo accettabile.  
> -Ho avuto problemi con i caratteri in corsivo, non odiatemi  
> \- Buona lettura!

I vicini non si erano mai fatti troppe domande. Li vedevano uscire ogni giorno per andare a lavoro, per poi rientrare la sera, dove la casa veniva riempita dal dolce profumo del cibo appena fatto e del chiacchiericcio statico della tv. Erano tipi riservati, poche volte si fermavano a parlare con la signora della porta accanto, o con il lattaio della zona. Mai ricevevano visite, e mai lasciavano la casa durante i weekend.  
Si erano trasferiti da poco, i signori Yaku, quindi era impossibile giudicarli dalla prima impressione, ma il quartiere sapeva che c'era qualcosa che nascondevano. I loro volti, contratti in perenni sorrisi scuri, e le poche parole che scambiavano con gli altri non erano mai completamente gentili. Certo, mai i vicini si erano permessi di chiedere il perché, o sbirciare dalla finestra quando erano assenti, ma la loro presenza invisibile li metteva a disagio, come se covassero un qualcosa di delicato, esplosivo e proibito.  
Non avevano figli, i signori Yaku, o almeno era quello che i vicini pensavano. Non erano molto giovani, e la signora sfoggiava spesso le smagliature tipiche da dopo gravidanza, ma mai avevano accennato al fatto di avere un figlio – o due – in casa. Una volta, la ragazza che abitava davanti a loro, disse di aver sentito provenire dalla loro casa voci molto forti, come se due persone fossero nel bel mezzo di una discussione. La ragazza non ebbe nessun problema ad identificare la signora come il primo membro di quella discussione, ma l'altra voce le mise i brividi, perché mai l'aveva udita tra le mura di quella casa. Alle sue orecchie era parsa profonda, come quella di un ragazzo, chiara e quasi esasperata, come se le parole della signora Yaku le avesse sentite già un milione di volte. Nonostante non fosse riuscita a capire nessuna delle parole da loro dette, le sembrò di essere testimone di una classica litigata tra madre e figlio, ma questo eventuale figlio lei, e tutto il resto del quartiere, non l'aveva mai visto.  
Nessuno aveva mai accennato al fatto di aver visto, o scoperto, un presunto figlio dei signori Yaku, e mai loro ne avevano fatto parola. Non potevano pensare a qualcosa di concreto per quella faccenda, sapevano solo che l'enorme giardino che i coniugi possedevano era sprecato, se non c'era un bambino a riempirlo coi suoi giochi.

Fin da bambino la sua vita si era svolta in un castello di vetro, senza sudditi e senza corona. La società, per quanto permissiva, non avrebbe mai potuto affrontare pienamente il suo debutto tra la gente normale, e forse non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontarlo nemmeno lui, a quel tempo. I suoi genitori lo avevano rinchiuso in casa, facendo passare questa sua prigionia come una protezione nei suoi confronti. Continuavano a ripetergli che la gente, fuori dal suo castello, era cattiva, che mai sarebbero riusciti a comprendere appieno il suo essere. Cercavano di proiettargli nel cervello una visione protettiva e giusta, ma sapeva che c'era dell'altro. La gente come lui non era fatta per la vita attiva, la sua condizione avrebbe sempre rallentato l'andamento degli altri, privandoli di divertimenti che, senza di lui, potevano fare tranquillamente. In tutti i suoi diciassette anni di vita non aveva messo il naso fuori di casa, mai lo avevano portato al mare, o a prendere il sole in montagna. La scuola era solo una visione astratta nella sua mente, perché l'unico contatto con essa avveniva tramite un professore che, fin dalla scuola elementare, era incaricato di venirgli a spiegare ogni singola lezione, ogni singolo giorno. Nessun amico aveva mai la soglia della sua stanza, perché la parola “amico”, per lui, esisteva solo nel vocabolario. Cos'era un amico? Non poteva saperlo, perché i suoi genitori non gli avevano mai permesso di interagire con qualcuno all'infuori della sua famiglia. Li odiava, odiava sua madre e suo padre, per avergli impedito di vivere normalmente, ma odiava anche sé stesso per essere nato così, per essere un disabile.  
Con il cambio di casa, le cose peggiorarono per lui. I suoi genitori avevano deciso di fare il trasloco la sera, così nessun vicino sarebbe stato in grado di vederlo. Non lo dicevano apertamente, ma si vergognavano molto ad aver dato alla luce un ragazzo non in grado di reggersi in piedi, correre e camminare come tutti gli altri. Nonostante l'immenso giardino, gli vietarono di uscire, anche solo per cinque minuti. Li odiava, erano creature schifose.  
Era piccolo e fragile, il giovane Morisuke. Era costretto a muoversi con una sedia a rotelle, perché le sue gambe non erano in grado di sorreggerlo. Nato con una malformazione delle ossa, i suoi arti inferiori sembravano rami secchi di un albero molto antico, rigide e storte. Le ossa rinsecchite erano incurvate all'interno, perfino il ginocchio non poteva essere definito tale. Non poteva fare nulla da solo, per lavarsi era costretto a chiamare la madre, e per coricarsi chiamava il padre. Ma, oltre a queste due azioni amorevoli, non facevano altro per lui. Lo lasciavano solo a casa per tutto il giorno. Certo, veniva il professore di turno per farlo studiare, ma restava per sei ore, dalle otto alle quattordici, poi se ne andava, e Morisuke era costretto a passare il tempo guardando la tv o a piangere, perché non poteva fare altro. Forse fu proprio a causa di questa perenne noia, che decise di provare finalmente a farsi un amico, infischiandosene delle regole dei genitori.

Sospirò profondamente, mettendo le dita sottili sui tasti del computer. Aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di iscriversi in un forum sociale, per parlare con gente nuova. Era una sensazione strana, ma allo stesso tempo elettrizzante. Su internet, nessuno lo conosceva, quindi poteva anche inventare su di sé, poteva dire di essere un universitario, o il figlio dell'Imperatore, perché nessuno poteva verificare la verità.  
Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia a rotelle, scorrendo un po' la lista delle persone online. Non poteva certo iniziare una discussione con una persona a caso, serviva un pretesto ben preciso! Sì, ma quale? Non avendo mai parlato davvero con qualcuno non sapeva come attaccare bottone.  
Il cielo sembrò ascoltare i suoi pensieri, perché una notifica gli apparve sullo schermo, facendolo quasi sobbalzare. Elettrizzato e col cuore stretto, aprì la casella chat. 

_LionAce  
Ehilà! Che carino il gatto della tua foto profilo!! (*O*) E' tuo???_

Sorrise a trentadue denti, rischiando di far lacrimare gli occhi. Qualcuno gli aveva davvero scritto! Quel tale “LionAce” aveva come foto quella di un leone dalla folta chioma, quindi capì il suo interesse per la sua foto profilo. Le mani iniziarono a tremargli, ma cercò di darsi un contegno, anche se dentro il suo stomaco sembrava consumarsi una guerra.

 _InvisibleShonen_  
Ciao! Sì, è mio, si chiama Mr Jefferson!

_LionAce  
Oooooooh, ha proprio un bel nome! \\(*O*)/ Io amo i gatti, ma purtroppo mia madre è allergica, quindi non possiamo tenerne in casa uno (ç_ç) Però un mio amico sembra proprio un gattino, dovresti vederlo, ahahahaha!!!_

Morisuke rise di gusto a quel messaggio. Non capiva bene le persone, ma si vedeva che il ragazzo dall'altra parte del computer era un tipo espansivo. Forse aveva proprio trovato la persona giusta, si sarebbe trovato bene a parlare con lui.

_InvisibleShonen  
Fortunato il tuo amico, anche io vorrei assomigliare ad un gatto!_

_LionAce  
Anche io!! *^* Credo che siano i migliori animali del mondo, sono così morbidosi e coccolosi! Ah, comunque io sono Lev, e tu?_

_InvisibleShonen  
Morisuke, ma non mi piace molto come nome  >_

__LionAce  
Non è vero, è bello quanto il nome del tuo gattino u__u_ _

_Sì, le cose sarebbero funzionate._

_Da quella prima discussione, Morisuke e Lev iniziarono a sentirsi quasi ogni giorno, ormai scrivergli era divenuta un'esigenza per lui, perché Lev era l'unico contatto che aveva con il mondo fuori dal suo castello di vetro. Si faceva raccontare della sua scuola – Nekoma, scuola dalla quale proveniva il suo professore privato, ma non glielo aveva rivelato – della squadra di pallavolo, della sua famiglia e di lui in generale. Gli piaceva leggere quello che gli scriveva, era come se si fidasse ciecamente di lui, perché gli rivelava ogni cosa, anche le più strane, come ad esempio quella volta in cui era rimasto incastrato nel distributore automatico. Sembrava davvero sincero in tutto ciò che scriveva, e Morisuke rideva, rideva e rideva, fino a piangere. E' così che passò il primo mese di corrispondenza, ridendo sulla sedia a rotelle, fissato da una madre sgomenta e da un padre che, delle sue risate, non ne poteva più.  
Sì, il suo umore era molto migliorato. Quel Lev era in grado di tirargli fuori il meglio di lui. Certo, a causa della pochissima “esperienza” non era in grado di mandare avanti una discussione seria, o iniziarla, ma il suo amico virtuale non sembrava notare i suoi buffi tentativi di risultare simpatico, perché lo trascinava sempre nelle sue avventure giornaliere, come se volesse far partecipare il ragazzo nella sua vita._

__LionAce  
E' da un mese che parlo di me, mi sa di averti rotto un po' ( >W_ _

__Il messaggio che si era aspettato – prima o poi – di ricevere, arrivò esattamente un mese dopo, in un soleggiato pomeriggio di marzo. Morisuke aveva appena finito di studiare la roba nuova che il professore gli aveva dato – il suo responsabile entrava ed usciva dal retro, quindi nessuno lo aveva mai visto. Per un attimo era rimasto folgorato da quel messaggio, il suo cuore iniziò a battere fortissimo e si portò una mano sulla fronte, scoprendo di star sudando. Era arrivato il momento di parlare di lui, il che voleva dire inventare. Perché sì, non poteva fare altro. Chi mai scriverebbe ad un ragazzo disabile? I suoi genitori gli avevano infilato nella testa che la gente fuori era cattiva, quel germe schifoso ormai era diventato parte integrante del suo pensiero, quindi l'idea di parlare della sua condizione non lo sfiorò minimamente. Sospirò, iniziando a scrivere._ _

___InvisibleShonen  
Oh, beh, non c'è da dire molto su di me. Sono solo un normale ragazzo di periferia!_ _ _

___LionAce  
Oh dai! Ci sarà pur qualcosa di bello o elettrizzante, no? ( >O_ _ _

___**“Mi dispiace Lev, ma devo mentirti”** _ _ _

___Ingoiò un boccone amaro, che sembrò depositarsi pesantemente sul fondo dello stomaco._ _ _

____InvisibleShonen  
Oddio, proprio sportivo no! Lo sport non fa per me, ahahaha. Però ho viaggiato molto, sono andato in Germania e in Danimarca, la Sirenetta sullo scoglio è più piccola di quello che immaginavo._ _ _ _

___Definiva i suoi genitori delle creature false e schifose, ma anche lui non era da meno. La sua amicizia con quel ragazzo si stava fondando su una bugia, formata solo dalla sua codardia nel dire la verità. Quando lesse la sua risposta, così candida, così ingenua, così vera, chiuse tutto e si accartocciò su sé stesso. E cosa fece, se non piangere? Il suo corpo gracile venne scosso da potenti singhiozzi, l'agonia e il disprezzo verso di sé gli attanagliarono il cuore, in gola si accumularono maledizioni, borbottii insensati e scuse verso quel povero ragazzo che era stato ingannato da un rifiuto umano come lui._ _ _

___Non accese il computer per il mese successivo, dopo quella discussione si era rifiutato di ricollegarsi al mondo reale. Oltre che a essere uno schifoso verme era anche insensibile ed egoista: Non si era fatto sentire senza pensare ai sentimenti dell'altro. Magari ci era rimasto male, o semplicemente era rimasto indifferente. Sì, Lev stava decisamente meglio senza di lui a accumulare bugie su bugie. Non aveva bisogno di bugiardi, aveva capito che le persone come lui meritavano solo affetto e sincerità, non codardi senza spina dorsale, o non dotati di un sistema motorio adeguato._ _ _

___**“Finalmente ti sei staccato da quel coso infernale vedo!”.** _ _ _

___Gli disse sua madre, un giorno. Morisuke era affacciato alla finestra di camera sua, a guardare le nuvole con sguardo assente. Non le rivolse neanche uno sguardo malevolo, semplicemente rimase con il viso girato, a mordersi l'interno guancia per non urlarle contro. Quale destino spregevole gli era capitato.  
La donna si avvicinò, e gli posò malamente una mano sulla spalla. _ _ _

___**“Cosa fai, non mi parli neanche? Prima ridi come un matto davanti a chissà cosa, e adesso non profeti parola? Che figlio stupido che mi è capitato!”.** _ _ _

___E lì, con sua madre presente, pianse silenziosamente, copiose lacrime scivolarono sulle guance, fino ad impregnarsi nel colletto della maglia. Non fece nulla per fermarle, semplicemente le lasciò scivolare indisturbate. Solo quando sentì la porta di camera sua sbattere si concesse il lusso di trasmettere vocalmente il suo dolore._ _ _

___**“Voglio morire”** _ _ _

___Sì, si sarebbe suicidato, ma prima avrebbe parlato con Lev ancora una volta_ _ _

____InvisibleShonen  
Ehy…._ _ _ _

______LionAce  
MORISUKE-SAN! MI HAI FATTO DAVVERO PREOCCUPARE, E' DA UN MESE CHE NON CI SENTIAMO, PENSAVO TI FOSSE SUCCESSO QUALCOSA!  
ODDIOODDIOODDIODDIO STAI BENE??? _ _

___Fece un sorriso tremolante, tirando su col naso. Uno strano calore si impossessò del suo stomaco, e una morsa dolorosa gli strinse il cuore. Senza di lui si era sentito perso, leggere il suo nickname gli aveva ridato speranza._ _ _

______InvisibleShonen  
Zitto idiota, sto bene! Scusa se non mi sono fatto sentire, ma ho avuto molti problemi in questo periodo…  
Volevo dirti che non possiamo più sentirci, non me la sento più di ingannarti_ _

___Era un modo carino per dirgli “sto per ammazzarmi”. Si sarebbe voluto suicidare prima, ma l'impulso gli aveva detto di parlare prima con Lev, così da espiare uno dei suoi tanti peccati.  
Qualche lacrima bagnò la tastiera del computer, ma riuscì ad asciugare le altre in tempo._ _ _

____LionAce  
Ingannarmi?_ _ _ _

____InvisibleShonen  
Sì, ingannarti_ _ _ _

___Aspettò quelle che parvero ore, quando il suo orologio, invece, le contò come cinque secondi._ _ _

____LionAce  
Voglio incontrarti_ _ _ _

___Eh? Aveva forse capito male? Doveva per forza essersi sbagliato, non poteva davvero desiderare di incontrarlo. Non glielo avrebbe permesso._ _ _

____InvisibleShonen  
Non possiamo farlo_ _ _ _

____LionAce  
Perché? ____ _ _

______InvisibleShonen  
E' complicato, non capiresti_ _ _ _ _ _

______LionAce  
Anche tu con questa storia? Non sono il più intelligente di Tokyo, ma certe cose posso capirle anche io!_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Aggrottò la fronte, arrabbiato. Perché doveva insistere, perché non poteva lasciare le cose così come stavano? Morisuke voleva suicidarsi in pace, non farlo con un'altra preoccupazione addosso, visto che già ne aveva tante. Non poteva lasciarglielo fare, ma allo stesso tempo l'idea di sbattergli in faccia la cruda verità non gli sembrò così male. Forse, una volta incontrato, Lev si sarebbe reso conto che il Morisuke con cui aveva parlato e col quale aveva stretto un rapporto era solo un personaggio di fantasia, inventato da un aspirante suicida._ _ _ _ _

______InvisibleShonen  
Va bene. Vuoi venire? Vieni pure, così magari capirai che aver insistito così tanto è stato inutile. Conosci il professore Ichinose della tua scuola? Fatti dire dove va a fare “ripetizioni”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____E con queste parole chiuse tutto, furioso. Lacrime di frustrazione uscirono dai suoi occhi rossi, ma le asciugò con furia. Perché era così arrabbiato? Forse perché, alla fine, aveva ceduto, Lev avrebbe scoperto il suo segreto, lo avrebbe allontanato, disgustato, e solo all'ora si sarebbe suicidato, mettendo fine alla sua esistenza. In quei mesi era rimasto in vita solo per il suo amico, ma non lo sarebbe stato più per molto._ _ _ _ _

_____I vicini furono sorpresi quando, alle tre del pomeriggio, un giovanotto molto alto, mai visto prima, percorse a lunghi passi il quartiere. Aveva una borsa sportiva appesa al collo, scintillanti capelli chiari e una tuta rossa, che riportava la scritta “Nekoma” sulla schiena. Nessuno lo aveva mai visto, e la loro sorpresa fu enorme quando, quel misterioso ragazzo, attraversò il cancello di casa Yaku. Nessuno c'era in quella casa, a quell'ora, la signora e il signore erano a lavoro, ma quel misterioso ragazzo suonò comunque il campanello, sul viso un'espressione ansiosa e tesa.  
I Yaku nascondevano tanti segreti, ma il più oscuro lo covava la casa stessa, che nascondeva al mondo una vita fragile e innocente, ma questo i vicini non potevano saperlo._ _ _ _ _

_____Fermò la sedia a rotelle davanti alla porta di casa, teso. Il campanello aveva suonato, e sapeva benissimo chi era dall'altra parte del portone. Stava per dare il dispiacere più grande del mondo alla persona che gli aveva donato la felicità in soli due mesi. Era una persona schifosa e meschina.  
Facendo un profondo respiro, allungò il braccio e, lentamente, aprì la porta. Tutto sembrò andare a rallentatore, il portone si aprì lentamente, rivelando pian piano la figura altissima e magrissima di un ragazzo, dalla pelle e i capelli chiari e un sorriso tremolante in volto. Lev era normale, giusto, socialmente accettabile, e ovviamente bellissimo. Se l'era sempre immaginato in qualche modo, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato quei due occhi verdi scintillanti che lo stavano guardando fisso. In poco tempo ci avrebbe visto disgusto e ribrezzo._ _ _ _ _

_____**“Ora capisci, Lev?”.** _ _ _ _ _

_______Disse con voce tremolante, sentendo gli occhi pizzicargli. Strinse le mani sulle ruote, e aspettò una sua reazione.  
Dal canto suo, Lev era rimasto sorpreso. Mai si sarebbe aspettato di trovarlo su una sedia a rotelle, ma un qualcosa dentro il cuore gli disse che sì, lui era il Morisuke di cui si era innamorato. Era strano innamorarsi di una persona mai conosciuta? Forse, ma Lev non aveva mai spiccato per la sua logicità.  
Sorrise al ragazzo, un sorriso vero, uno che mai Morisuke aveva visto nella sua vita. _ _ _

_____**“Sei proprio come ti avevo immaginato, simile ad un gatto e carino! Mi piacciono i tuoi calzini a righe”** _ _ _ _ _

_____Il ragazzo lo guardò con occhi vitrei, senza parole, quando finalmente realizzò. Lui lo aveva accettato, non aveva urlato, fatto versi di disgusto e non lo aveva deriso. In quelle poche parole udì sincerità e non riuscì a trattenersi. Guardandolo fisso negli occhi, iniziò a piangere, prima silenziosamente, poi più forte, in un vero e proprio sfogo per tutto quel male che lo aveva afflitto per diciassette anni. Riversò tutto il suo dolore tra le braccia protettive di Lev, che si era messo in ginocchio per arrivare alla sua altezza. Si aggrappò a lui con tutte le sue forze, infilzò le unghie nella carne delle spalle, sentendolo fremere solo per un attimo. Come aveva anche solo pensato al suicidio, sapendo che da qualche parte c'era Lev, che aveva riposto sogni, segreti e sentimenti in lui? Quando il ragazzo più alto gli regalò un casto bacio tra i capelli castani, Morisuke sorrise tra le lacrime. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, si sentì amato per quello che era davvero._ _ _ _ _


End file.
